Contes pour les fées perturbées
by mangeuse de temps
Summary: Fairy Cube :: Recueil de drabbles sur 3 thèmes. Du IanLine, pas mal d'idées tordues et du romantisme à haute dose...
1. temps

Auteure: Mangeuse de temps

Disclaimer: non, riiien de riien... tout à l'oeuvre magnifique "Fairy Cube" de Kaori Yuki, hélas.

Note: Comme d'habitude, glauquisme et trucs simplets au rendez-vous. Je remercie donc les courageux qui prennent la peine de lire, même sans reviewer :)

1.temps

Il y avait un temps où j'étais tout seul. Le monde que je voyais n'était pas celui que j'aimais, les gens qui m'entouraient m'évitaient. Je préférais les petits êtres ailés de l'autre monde, le monde féerique… J'aurais tout donné pour en faire partie, mon père, ma vie. Tout pour posséder une paire d'ailes multicolores et s'envoler. Quand je fermais les paupières, je les sentais saillir de mon dos comme des cicatrices. Mon corps se réduisait à quelques centimètres, et je sentais le vent me pousser près des arbres. C'était un temps de rêve et de noirceur.

Puis il y eut un temps intermédiaire où rien ne se passait plus. Confusément, je savais que le monde féerique n'avait pas besoin de moi pour vivre. J'errais, chaque jour était un corridor étrange avec des portes partout qui ne s'ouvraient pas. J'avais beau observer le ciel, plus aucune fée ne me tournait autour. Une chape de cécité m'était tombée dessus, et l'effort pour la soulever était trop grand. Je touchais le monde comme un véritable aveugle, je tombais brutalement sur les autres qui m'envoyaient balader, je ne reconnaissais plus mon visage dans la glace, mais je m'en fichais. Une autre personne avait pris ma place, ce double imposé que j'appelais Tokagé. Il jouait parfaitement mon rôle, lui inculquant une touche de méchanceté dont je n'aurais pas été capable. Moi, je m'étais enfermé dans un piège de souvenirs, où chaque personne avait des ailes et un sourire qui me promettait d'être toujours là.

Mais ce temps d'indifférence prit fin, lui aussi. Mes rêves se tarirent, mes souvenirs s'effilochèrent, et l'emprise de Tokagé devint une corde de secours.

Et puis tu es arrivée. Tokagé te détestait, mais moi je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir déjà rêvée, « cauchemardée » disait mon double. Ton regard ouvert, franc, tes cheveux sombres, ton sourire me plaisaient. Je voyais aussi tes blessures, les coups sur tes joues, et je me disais que peut-être tu étais comme moi, une part frappée, meurtrie, une autre part sincère et directe. Sauf qu'il me manquait tes rayons de lumière. Tokagé avait enfoui les miens dans de la terre noire un jour de colère.

Et toi, tu es venue vers moi, tu as déterré mon soleil et tu l'as fusionné au tien. Tokagé a hurlé, m'a dit de ne pas te croire, que tous les soleils étaient éteints. Mais j'ai pris ta main. J'ai retrouvé ma vision perdue, toi, tu as découvert mon monde, et à travers lui tu as pu me rencontrer.

Ce fut le temps des merveilles.


	2. jalousie

Tout le monde porte une chimère sur son dos. Un animal lourd, griffu, arrogant, dont on ne peut se libérer. Ian savait cela, mais il avait tenté de l'ignorer. Pendant un moment, cela avait fonctionné, tant bien que mal… la chimère avait parfois des soubresauts, qui rendaient Ian hargneux, follement décidé à prendre brutalement Line par le bras et lui imposer ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps. A lui faire mal, à la frapper, même, pour la consoler ensuite.

Bien vite il aveuglait avec des rafales de lumière cet animal encombrant. Non, il ne pouvait avoir ces pensées-là. Il aimait sincèrement Line, et l'amour n'inclut pas ces mauvais penchants. Tokagé devait les lui souffler, lui, si jaloux de Ian, si désireux de sa chute.

Cependant, au fil du temps, des questions obsédantes le taraudaient : cette chimère… faisait-elle partie de lui ou non ? Pourquoi la portait-il ? Partirait-elle lorsque les désirs de Ian auront été satisfaits ?

La chimère grandissait et réclamait de plus en plus souvent. Ian, tourmenté, cherchait des solutions et les trouvaient dans un plaisir solitaire qui parvenait à tranquilliser la bête un moment. Puis elle revenait à la charge, de plus en plus fortement :

Line ne lui accorderait jamais ce qu'il désirait, Line ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aimait, Line, enfin, était pure , et aucun mot d'amour ne lui ferait accepter ce qu'il voulait.

Ce cercle vicieux dura jusqu'à ce que Tokagé vola le corps de Ian…et Line. Involontairement, Tokagé trouva la solution. Il montra à son double les ardeurs de la chimère. Il fut le miroir noirci dans lequel Ian se contemplait, horrifié et envieux de Tokagé qui profitait une fois de plus du trésor qu'il n'avait plus.

Alors quelque chose s'imposa dans l'esprit de Ian : Line n'aimait pas Tokagé. Elle l'aimait lui. Elle connaissait ses désirs mais était sûre qu'il « saurait attendre ». Cette foi en lui, ce bonheur à portée de doigts, Ian ne voulait pas les perdre.

Il fit descendre la chimère de son dos meurtri et osa toucher le front de l'animal. Il parlerait à Line de l'existence de sa chimère… pas maintenant… mais plus tard. Quand il aurait récupéré son corps, quand les deux serait assez grands pour comprendre la nécessité du clair-obscur qui les habitaient.

Jusque là… il saurait bien patienter et dompter sa bête.


	3. tempête

Le vent soufflait, et Line se dit qu'elle aurait vraiment dû prendre son parapluie. La pluie lui dévalait le visage, creusant des vallonnements sur ses joues glacées. Amusée, elle regardait les feuilles d'automne valser autour d'elle, il ne manquait qu'un cavalier pour compléter le tableau d'une soirée de danse.

Mais Ian n'était pas là. Line ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'attendait encore. Depuis le jour où Tokagé l'avait enlevé, elle avait cessé de s'attacher au temps qui passait pour se concentrer sur des choses moindres, moins effrayantes que la clépsydre qui coulait dans sa tête.

Il y avait eu des nuits terribles, où tout se brisait, où la couche entre ses illusions et la vérité s'amincissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à un fil que ses mains agrippaient. Mais elle avait toujours été extrêmement têtue et volontaire, alors cet petit espoir, elle le gardait comme une pierre dans le creux de sa main.

Mais le vent continuait à hurler, et la pierre s'usait.

Line commença à tourner sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite. Un vertige la prenait au corps, elle se vit pousser des ailes. Elle pouvait rejoindre Ian, enfin. Tâtant l'air autour d'elle, elle crut attraper quelque chose de doux et de chaud qui lui remua bizarrement le cœur.

C'était la main de Ian, elle en était sûre. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse soudain. S'accrochant au vent, elle virevolta, se sentit tomber dans les feuilles mortes, un poids rassurant auprès d'elle. La caresse des feuilles sur sa tête se transforma en un Ian fragile, prêt à être emporté par la tempête. Elle serra contre elle cette ombre d'arbre et de mousse, jusqu'à ce que tout éclate et qu'elle se retrouve seule, des branches éparpillées autour d'elle, de la terre sur le visage et les mains, et seulement ses larmes lui faisaient comprendre qu'elle était humaine, et qu'aucun procédé d'imagination ne ferait revenir celui sans qui elle ne pouvait voler.

Il était temps de jeter cette pierre d'espoir. Elle la croyait pourtant indispensable, mais ce composé d'abandon et de rancune lui faisait mal aux doigts. Ce qu'il fallait faire… ce qu'elle aurait dû faire… ce qu'elle ressentait… cet amour… tant pis, la tempête prendrait tout et ne lui rendrait rien. Qu'elle la laisse vivre comme une statue, qui, à moins d'un miracle, ne remuerait plus.


End file.
